In fact tuations
by Plasmolysed Cell Membrane
Summary: A little lesson on having crushes takes place when it comes to Rukawa's sister who has an infatuation on one of her brother's teammates. Don't worry, its not a mary-sue romance story, just a little brothersister-ish humor. enjoy!


**A/N: **This is** not **a Mary sue story. Please note that as I, the author, love fooling around with your minds, I might lie in the story once or twice. If you don't get what I mean, you need to read the whole story. Its **doesn't** involve a pretty prancing girl. Pretty, yes, but** not **prancing. The ending is unexpected, I think. _Hehheh_. It's just for a bit of humor, this story, so uh, **_ENJOY._**

**All this is meant for entertainment purposes only. All standard disclaimers applied.**

**In-fact-tuations**

**Chapter One **

Kanagawa lay in mid-autumn, its maple trees swayed in the passing breezes, a myriad of red and gold. It was the start of the new school term and Shohoku High was once again bustling with the cacophony of the laughter of many enthusiastic boys and girls, displaying their eagerness to learn. Of course, not all of them were earnest or keen on any of the lessons. Rukawa Kaede was one of the exceptional teenagers.

The sixteen-year-old was motionless as he laid his tired head upon the desk in his second year classroom. Sleepiness had crawled up his system almost immediately when he entered the painfully boring class. Actually, the class wasn't all that uninteresting. The fact was that Rukawa's only intrigue was physical activities. And yes, that would include basketball, his most ultimate pleasure. To him, playing basketball was like food. And without his food, he would have to hibernate, as he was doing so at the moment. He had just returned from the All-Japan team and had enjoyed himself thoroughly there that upon his arrival back in school, he felt the lessons had been raised a notch more monotonous than before.

This year, though he was no longer a first year student, his little sister was. Rukawa Shizuka, that was her name and as her name meant quiet, so she was. Now, Shizuka was as fair as she was demure, which was very. She was innocently beautiful with her unblemished skin and hair which was untouched and unspoilt by the effects of vanity. Her face and personality had no clash and it made her the perfect example of a perfect person. But Shizuka aside, nothing much was different. Same teachers, same faces, same principal and same tests that would probably receive the same grades as before. Rukawa's attitude towards academics remained unchanged; he was still uninterested and unintrigued.

"Rukawa, wake up. The teacher's walking towards you," Haruko warned in a hushed voice, poking him with a pencil.

Since the two were in the same class now, Ayako appointed her to be Rukawa's alarm in class so his grades wouldn't fall. However, although she was sitting next to him and poking him, he remained unmoved by her wake-up calls. Haruko quickly backed away when she saw the teacher standing in front of the sleeping teenager.

"Akagi, poking this...this log won't work. I know, I was his teacher last year too."

"Oh, then..."

"You have to..." the teacher's voice trailed off and his eyes darkened into a kind of terror that seemed to creep all the students out. Then he started strangling Rukawa who was still asleep, wobbling the boy's head back and forth like it were a bobbing China-man toy's head.

"Doesn't he ever wake up?" The teacher asked in an exasperated tone after his failed attempt at getting the boy to open his eyes.

"Um. Why don't you try something less physical sir?" Haruko asked, quite concerned about the way their teacher was handling Rukawa.

"Less physical! What do you want me to do! I've tried everything, he's a hopeless cause," the man nearly yelled before throwing his arms in the air in frustration.

"Don't say that sir, he's not so bad, I think."

"Fine _whatever_, we'll just leave him alone. _For now_," the teacher said, temporarily giving up on his quest of waking up the dreadful sleeping student in his presence. The very sound of his light snoring irked him so much that he was ready to tear his hair out. He could not stand lazy, impudent teenagers but Rukawa was beyond his control or anyone's control for that matter.

The bell for lunch rang and the students shifted their tables together to form groups as what they have always done since their younger days in junior high and elementary school, happily chatting way over their homemade bentos. All except Rukawa who was still asleep as he has always been through junior high and elementary school.

Then, a first year girl stepped into the classroom, spotting the sleeping figure, she leaned over and whispered something in his ear and suddenly, his head jerked up and smacked her right in her face. The girl doubled backwards, clutching her nose.

"_OWWW_! I think you broke my nose," she wailed.

"What!"Rukawa exclaimed, turning his head right and left frantically and finally noticing his sister. "_Oh_, it's just you, Shizuka. Why is your nose bleeding?"

"You smacked it with your thick skull you stupid boy! Where's the handkerchief Mom passed you this morning?"

"I left it on the dining table. But here," Rukawa unbuttoned his shirt and shoved it in his younger sister's face.

"Don't give me a white shirt! Are you crazy? Mom will kill you if she never gets the stains off!"

Their mother didn't really care what her children did as long as they kept their white clothes clean. She was very particular about stains and once a stain was spotted, the siblings could be sure to experience a full day's worth of Mrs. Rukawa's wrath.

Rukawa sighed and pulled off the navy blue basketball shirt he was wearing inside the shirt he had just taken off to reveal his topless body and all the girls were staring and swooning, including Haruko who blushed uncontrollably.

"Quit covering my whole face, I can't breathe!" Shizuka cried in a muffled way, pushing her brother's hand away from her so she wouldn't feel overcrowded.

"I'm not covering your face you stupid girl, now stop moving and sit down or you'll stain your uniform," the boy instructed, pulling his chair out into the empty space between them.

Shizuka immediately plopped herself down on her brother's seat and pouted. Her brother can be so bossy sometimes.

"Do you think I'll die from so much blood loss?" She asked as he tilted her head backwards and pressed the bridge of her nose.

"No," he replied flatly.

"Do you think I look paler?"

"No."

"Are you sure I'm not gong to die? I can feel the blood flowing down my throat."

"Shut up, Shizuka."

"Okay."

(A/N: Okay, so as the author, I lied about Shizuka. See, I warned you in the beginning! She isn't demure, nor is she quiet and she's far from perfect. However, she is really very pretty, that I wasn't lying about.)

By this time, all the students in Rukawa's (yes, he put on his shirt already to the disappointment of all the onlookers) class was staring in utter disbelief at the commotion which the two were making. Who was that girl, they wondered but many of them guessed that she was probably his sister since he didn't ignore her like he did to other girls and since, she did resemble him slightly because of her black hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, thanks for the shirt by the way, I'll get it cleaned up as soon I get home. Just to dissolve the evidence," Shizuka said with a grin.

"Could you bring me another shirt while you're at it? The one you took was for basketball practice today."

"No problem. Oh here, I just came to pass you your bento," Shizuka said, placing a box on the table before leaving the classroom.

--------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter 1**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** **SO**, are there a lot of mistakes? Up next we discover Shizuka's new in-fact-tuation with one of Rukawa's basketball 'buddies'. _Heehee_. Hope you guys enjoyed this_! Chants in a Lord of the Flies way_ **_Review Review Review_**!


End file.
